The Loyal Colonel
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: Moriarty Won in "Game of Shadows". Sherlock is forced to work for the mastermind. During his service for Moriarty, one of his undercover mission went wrong. What is more, Moran was deadly wounded. However, it is not what bother our detective the most. His main question is: what does connect the evil genius and the colonel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**HUGE thanks for Alex and HannaHazzard who commented my series. This story is for YOU!**

This fic belongs to my fan fiction series "Moriarty won" in "game of shadows" and Sherlock is forced to work for Moriarty. He knew that he could not survive and Moriarty can be dangerous, even without money. There was a deal, that Watson will be let to live in exchange for Holmes' servitude. The story shows one of his undercover missions for the mastermind.

I wrote two fan fictions concering this topic. The third is comming soon (You do not have to read others to undestand the plot), but at first I would like you to see the trailer. To see the video, I invite you to my **profile**, there you will see link in "Video for Loyal Colonel".

"BONUS in video"  
And in first movie, there was a scene with Watson and "don giovanni". It is funny that the opera came back in the second movie.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the Moriarty's villa at the dawn. Holmes carried Sebastian Moran at his back almost during whole journey. Blood covered their clothes and the detective could only guess, which belonged to him or to the colonel.

As soon as they were seen, orders were shouted and a quiet forrest changed in one human traffic, which reminded Holmes of a crowd in the Central London. Doctors acted automatically and soon Moran was layed at the nearest table. A nurse quickly cleaned the wound.

Holmes was sitted near the door, having a clear view for all action around Moran. He was given a water, but the a sudden nausea did not allowed him to keep the cup in his hand. With a thud, it rolled around the floor and hit Professor's shoe. T

he whole house was alarmed and not suprisingly, a frustrated Moriarty came in a mere minute after their arrival. Sherlock exhaled loudly. His state was not so bad as Moran's (not counting a 5 hours walk in Alps and he could barely feel his fingers), but detective really did not want to talk to Professor now. Yes, they should have taken more people, check the weather and made sure that their guide would not disapper in the half of the way.

_Oh no, here he goes..._

He psychically prepared himself for a hit, but to his astonishment Moriarty had just passed him and took a direction to colonel's place. Holmes blinked. After the Switzerland, Professor promised that he would spare the life of both Watsons as long as the detective would serve him. It was a devil's deal and Sherlock Holmes visibly did not have an upper hand in it. The criminal restricted his freedom as much as it suited him. Therefore, his first cases were supervised by Moriaty's deputy, colonel Sebastian Moran. Also, every day included a personal visitation and a report. Sherlock did not get used to this abnormal attention quickly, but he hardly had any choice. On the one hand he was glad for a break, but on the other it was so strange. The Professor had not even glanced at him.

- How is he feeling? - Moriarty asked the nearest doctor.

- Mr. Holmes said that he lost the consciousness two hours ago. He received a shot into his abdomen, I doubt that it hit one of main organs, but it is possible that he is infected. - Keep me informed about the situation and let me know when he will wake up.

- Sir...- the doctor started confused. - I have seen a similar cases. His head was deeply wounded as well. And his right hand...we will try, but... please bear in mind that to save him... there would be needed an amputation...most people die after a few days.

Professor took everything with a stoic calmness.

- Doctor, I leave you to your patient. But, what I will choose what my employees can or can't. - he turned around and left the room.

Seeing no reaction around himself, Sherlock was sure that he would have to take care of his wounds alone. Lovely Lucy (a nurse, who liked him much more than other soldiers in villa) was currently preoccupied by the colonel. He carefully stood up, but then...

- Bring Holmes to my office! - Professor told his huge bodyguard.

So, he ended in a elegant cabinet with Moriarty at his desk.

- Report. - the mastermind ordered.

- I would like to say that I was injured too. I feel pain in every part of my body and there are places, which I was not even aware of. A doctor would be nice. By the way, thank you for a chair...

- You can speak so you are clearly not dieing! - he stopped detective's monolog. - Moreover, I don't care if you bleed to the death. I want to know what the hell have happened!

- The cottage was a trap. - Holmes said slowly.- They expected us. I don't know if someone else from our team survived.

Moriarty hit the furniture with a loud thud. Holmes, and the bodyguard behind him, flinched.

- Can we expect an attack? - Professor asked, when he calmed down.

- I don't think so.

- What about Lord Rivers?

- Well, here I have a good news. - Holmes said cheerfully.- I found his body during the reatreat. It seems that he did not manage to hide himself before the fight.

- At least we have time to move to an other location. - Professor nodded deep in thoughts. - Good, that would be all.

- I could have leave him there. - Holmes said looking straight in Moriarty's eyes. - but, I didn't.

The atmosphere in room changed drastically. Even, the bodyguard stopped in the half way. Sherlock risked a lot by that statement. He tried not to think about consequences.

- Mr Rogers, as you can see Mr Holmes doesn't understand the meaning of dependability - he spoke deadly serious. - I am sure that a gentelmen like you, will gladly explain him the mistake. With a help of your two colleagues, of course.

Holmes' throat felt suddenly very dry. The bodyguard caught him by his arms and started to push in direction of the door. The detective struggled, but the tiredness and a long walk reduced his strenght. Soon, he was in the corridor and an other bodyguard happy joined them. (Sherlock promised himself that next time he would try to be a nicer guy for Moriarty's employees. Especially, to these muscular ones.)

- If he survives, let the doctor know that he has a second patient. - Moriarty said while reading his documents.

Holmes prayed that Rogers heard that comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Moran woke up at the fifth day. He was given a luxurious room with a view on a sunny landscape, something that Holmes really dreamed having now. Moreover, Sherlock's Lucy was told to take care of the colonel. Thankfully, it did not stop her to help detective heal and move between rooms in the villa.

Holmes winced while trying to find a more comfortable position in his chair.

- Welcome among the living. - he greeted Moran.

- Sebastan sighed disgusted. It was clear that Holmes' face was not the first thing, which he wanted to see.

- You look awful. - Sebastian said after noticing brusises on the Sherlock's face.

- Your compliments are suited as always. - he answered cheerfully.- You should show more gratitude to the man, who brought you back from hell. - Holmes added with a fake smile.

- Of course. - colonel replied not convinced.

- How long have you and Professor known each other?- Holmes crossed his arms.

Moran turned sharply at his direction.

- So that is why you are here. - he stated and in a mere second understood from whom Holmes gained purple marks under eyes. - What do you want to hear?

- You and Moriarty, do you...?

- We are not like you and your doctor, if it is for what you came here. - as a barely survived men, Moran was quick in adapting to the situation.

- He would let you die, if it suited him.

- Really? In this business? I haven't noticed it. And what did you expect? That he would sacrifice his life for mine? - he mocked the detective.

Sherlock tensed. He had a plan. At first he had to understood him, know him, predict next moves. Furthermore, find Achilles' heel. To his dread, Sebastian was not it.

- You would. - Holmes said.

- He is the boss. - colonel said as it was the law of the world and nothing could change it. - I quickly realised that there always will be someone higher than me. Thanks to a possition, connections, money...you name it. I would never matter. I have survived only because of my unique skill to find the strongest person. The Professor is the lion among all weak animals.- seeing detective's scepticism he added.- Anyway, I appreciate what I have and I do not need to wish for more. Don't misunderstood me, Holmes. What I fear the most is not the death. (It's a normal thing for a soldier.) I could have ended in some dark hole or die in an useless war because of some ambitious fool.

Moran was gratefull for the status. To Holmes' disadvantage, Sebastian was a realist and never had any optimistic illusions concerning he work for Moriarty. He was just an element in the huge engine of Professor' society, that's all. The acceptance of the reality was something, with which Holmes could not fight.

Sherlock shook his head frustrated. He risked a lot and lost. Moriarty probably was laughing in his office. And soon, he surely would invite Moran to tell him the joke.

- Theoretically, it is possible that somewhere in the world is someone with much greater power than ...

- Do you really belive it? - Moran stopped him in the half of sentence.

_Not any more. _Holmes told to himself.

The danger existed before Switzerland. James Moriarty predicted that the detective could defeat him, but it ended, when Sherlock clasped his hand and allowed Professor to enslave him.

- I was taught to fullfill my orders.- Colonel said. - I recommend you to do the same.

88888

As soon as the weather allowed them to travel throw the mountains, Professor ordered to start preparing for the journey. All possessions were packed in huge wood boxes and were being moved on carriages. Even in his bad state, Holmes was "asked" to help packing.

Supressing his groan, Sherlock lifted the last box and Rogers fastened it to others.

- OK, boys! That's all. - the bodyguard said.

Holmes managed to come near villa's stone steps and sat heavy. Lucy seeing the tired detective, quickly gave him a cup of water.

- George and Tom will travel with the luggage. - Rogers told people around him. - The rest will take other three carriages.

- In an open coach? In this temperature? - Holmes said.

- Well, the sun is still shinning.- Lucy commented wiping his face.

- Somehow it doesn't cheer me up. - he looked at the sky, for now there were only several clouds. - Let's hope that dying from freezing is not as horrible as everyone says.

- Don't worry. - she laughed. - I will be sitting next to you.

- Will you? - he smiled mysteriously.

- Lucy! Are you coming? - Tom shouted from his place with several warm covers and vacuum flask. Sherlock didn't have to presume what was inside.

- Or not. - she said, running in the direction of the other man.

Detective signed.

- Holmes!

What now? Maybe they wanted to tie him to the first better tree and leave him.

- Professor requests that you would join him during the voyage. - Rogers said.

8888

The storm was coming. The wind and the fight, completely destroyed her hair dress, but to Holmes, no matter in which state, she always was beautiful. What's more important, she was here and he would never let her go.

They sat together at a scaffolding of the Tower Bridge and admired as last signs of the sun were disappearing between clouds.

- Moriarty. - Irene Adler said suddenly.

- What?

_Not him. Not now._

-That's his name and he is the professor. - she continued. - Everyone has a weak spot and he found mine.

Shelock looked down, the body of Blackwood was hanging lifelessly below them.

He wanted to tell her to stop. He would solve the case for her. Holmes promised to himself that this time he would not make the same mistake and he would take the devil to the grave. A loud thunder, paifully reminded the detective that then he said something completely different:

-What was it precisly? - Sherlock asked.

Adler smiled at him sadly. Love and powerness were the only feelings, which he could read from her eyes. He will not leave her alone, as he did it before.

- I will protect you! - he said hugging Irene tighter. - I will not allow anything happen to you!

- You promised me that too. - a different voice answered him. - Thank the God that I was not so naive as her.

- Lucy? - Sherlock said turning to the left. - What are you doing here?

- Checking if the feever has not raised. - She looked at Adler. - Nothing can her help, anyway. I think that it's a tuberculosis.

Irene started coughing. Soon blood was over them both.


End file.
